iwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John Blackrose
Jonathan Ricardo Blackrose (born June 7th, 1985) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to Destiny Championship Alliance, ICONic Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS, & Rising Star Wrestling, the former of which he is the current reigning DCA Champion. He is also the owner of the upcoming California independent wrestling machinima promotion Golden Coast Wrestling. Blackrose also regularly competes internationally in countries such as Japan, Mexico, and Puerto Rico, as well as on the American and Canadian independents. In wrestling, Blackrose is a four time World Champion, holding the DCA Championship, GCW World Heavyweight Championship, EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship, & URW Championship all on one occasion (the later of which he was the final champion, and the former of which he is the current champion). Early Life Professional wrestling career Early Career Ultimate Reckless Wrestling (2010 - 2012) 'New-WWE (2012 - 2013) ' It was announced on August 10th, 2012 that John Blackrose had finally come to an agreement with New-WWE over a contract and was officaly signed to the roster. He is set to make his debut in the company following New-WWE WrestleMania VII as apart of the Season 7 roster. He made his debut on the Smackdown before New-WWE WrestleMania VII with a victory over Brent Harvanator. Over the course of Season 7, John Blackrose would spend most of his time floating about, competing against several different superstars, this was until he entered a feud with then New-WWE United States Champion Matt Eichorn, their feud would culminate at New-WWE Over the Edge in which he was unsuccessful in capturing the championship. Following this Blackrose would enter a feud with Antonio Cesaro, their feud included a 3 way dance with Danny Jackpot for the New-WWE Championship which both men where unsuccessful in capturing. Their feud would end on Raw episode 268 with Cesaro going over. After this, John was granted his release from his contract on April 12th, 2013. 'Elite Dynasty Federation (2012 - 2014)' Through a partnership with Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League, he would make his debut for EDF on EDF Livewire Episode 1 teaming with long time tag team partner Evan O'Shea as The Frontline, the would compete in the main event of the episode taking on the team of Danny Jackpot & Biff Andreas in a match to crown the first ever EDF Universal Tag Team Champions however they would come up short in the match, failing to capture the titles. Following this loss he would start up his singles career in the company, winning a spot in the Elimination Chamber match for the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship at EDF Collision by defeating then champion Edward Cullen. At the event he would enter the chamber as the first combatant and go on to win the match by last eliminating Matt Eichorn (the final entrant into the match), successively winning the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship in the process. Following the event Blackrose would defend the belt during EDFs Japan Tour (Competing as a heel due to his alignment in Japan at the time) and sucsesfuly defended the title every night of tour, his matches included a altercation with Akira Tozowa, Hiroshi Tanahashi, and a 45 minute steel cage match against Gage Kight. However on EDF Livewire episode 3 he would announce that he suffered a neck injury during the match (CAWfabe) and would have to vacant the championship do to it, he was then attached by Edward Cullen and carried off on a stretcher. He would return at EDF Leathel Lottery entering at #30, he would hit everyone in the match at the time: Lemarcus Carter, Hijo Del Reyes, & Edward Cullen with the Thorns Edge and would elimnate Hijo Del Reyes by hitting him with the Buck Kick, causing him to go over the top rope and to the floor below. Blackrose would then go on to try to eliminate Edward Cullen, however him (as well as Cullen) would be eliminated following Lemarcus Carter dropkicking them over the top rope, causing Carter to be named the winner of the first ever Leathel Lottery match and the new EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship, the next day following the event he would announce over twitter that he was cashing in his rematch clause for the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship setting up a meeting between him and Lemarcus Carter for the championship at EDF Stairway to Heaven. The match however would never happen as EDF closed down it's doors in early 2013. ICONic Pro Wrestling (2013 - Present) Rising Star Wrestling (2012 - Present) It was announced in late 2012 that Blackrose had come to terms with RSW Management on signing a contract. Golden Coast Wrestling (2014 - Present) In early 2014, Blackrose announced he would be opening up Golden Coast wrestling, Blackrose has stated that while the story lines and wrestling will be serious, the shows names and press releases will have a much more comedic feel to them. The company is set to hold it's first show Dat First Show some time in May of 2014. Destiny Championship Alliance (2014 - Present) John Blackrose made his DCA debut at DCA Gateway to Heaven as the mystery opponent of them champion Jacob Cross, Cross had already been attached by the masked man prior to the match and Blackrose made quick work of him to become the new DCA Champion. On the episode of DCA Takedown following the PPV, Blackrose revealed him self as the true leader of "The Change" and tossed away the old DCA Championship in favor of a new, redesigned one. Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS (2014 - Present) On April 11th 2014 it was announced that Blackrose had signed with Pro Wrestling: Olympus. Personal Life Blackrose is of French and German decent, he is ambidextrous (meaning he can write with both hands) but more prominently uses his left. Following his mother’s death in late 2006, he acquired an undisclosed portion of her net worth; while the exact amount has never been reviled he has stated that is was in the 9 digit area. In an interview that he took part of in late 2013, Blackrose came out as gay, he stated that while it was something that he has never hid from his friends and family, he felt that it was about time that he come out in public about it. While he is not married and has no kids of his own, he is the legal guardian of his younger sister Sara Blackrose, the two live in Brentwood California, and are only a few miles from long time tag team partner and real life friend Evan O’Shea. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Thorns Edge'' (Elivated Side Slam) (2004 - Present) **''The Blackrose Special'' (Gory Special) (2014 - Present) **'Canadian Crusifix' (Double underhook choke with bodyscissors) (2004 - 2014) **'CrossFace' (2010 - 2012; Used as a regular move after that) *'Signature Moves' **''Suplex Backbreaker'' (2014 - Present) **''Springboard Rolling European Uppercut'' (2014 - Present) **''Buck Kick'' (Super Kick) (2004 - 2014) **Wrist–lock sitout side slam **Multiple Elbow Variations **Multiple Forearm Variations **Multiple Suplex Variations **Multiple DropKick Variations **Vertebreaker **Package Piledriver (Independents & Internationally only) **Diving Elbow **MoonSault **Step Up Enzuigiri *'Entrance Themes' **Down ~ 311 (2004 - 2008, 2012) **Undead ~ Hollywood Undead (2008-2009) **Let it Roll ~ Jet Black Stare (2009 - 2010) **California ~ Hollywood Undead (2010) **Just One ~ Hoobastank (2010 ~ 2012) **Monster ~ Paramore (2012 - 2014) **Terrible Lie ~ Nine Inch Nails (2005 ~ 2010) **Power ~ Kanye West (2010 - 2011) **Self Vs Self ~ Pendulum feat. In Flames (2010, 2011 - 2012) **Bring Me Down ~ Pillar (2008 - 2013); Used while teaming with [[Evan O'Shea] as "The Front Line")] **Word Up ~ Korn (2008 - 2013); Used while teaming with [[Evan O'Shea] as "The Front Line")] **'Guerrilla Radio ~ Rage Against the Machine (2013 ; Used while teaming with [[Evan O'Shea] as "The Front Line")]' **'Everyday is Exactly the Same ~ Nine Inch Nails (2014 - Present)' Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'Destiny Championship Alliance' **DCA Championship (1 time & current) *'Elite Dynasty Federation' **EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Generic Championship Wrestling' **GCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Something Cawful Awards' **Most Underrated CAW (2012) *'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling' **URW Championship (1 time) **King of Reckoning 2011